


Deer in Headlights

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Being Walked In On, Celebrity! Magnus, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Dorks in Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Stalking, Teacher! Alec, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: After Alec met Magnus, the two begin to navigate their relationship together. Magnus is an extremely high profile celebrity, which means he is constantly followed around by paparazzi. Because of how famous Magnus is, Alec also hides his relationship for different people in his life in fear that they will spill his secret to the wrong person. Whenever they're together, they're always trying not to get caught, and they're always a little too close to getting caught.***OR five times Magnus and Alec were almost caught and the one time they were





	Deer in Headlights

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this as teen cause things get a little steamy in the last two parts, but nothing I haven't seen in a PG13 movie. Hope you enjoy the first 5+1 of this series!

_One_

Alec exhaled loudly as he looked in the mirror, his face screwed tightly as played with the buttons on his shirt. He already felt insecure about his outfit. He knew Magnus was going to be dressed extravagantly, but the nicest thing he had was a purple button down and a pair of black pants. He was now trying to figure out the appropriate amount of buttons to keep unbuttoned. 

When he went to work, he would usually have the shirt fully buttoned with one of his fun ties that his students loved so much. However, he felt going on a date with Magnus Bane did not warrant a fun tie. He was currently staring into the mirror with the top four buttons of his shirt undone. 

“Goddammit,” Alec cursed, still not knowing what to do. He buttoned the fourth button so only three were unbuttoned. Then he heard a buzz come from the main room. He quickly ran into the living room and pressed the button. 

“Hello?” he said. 

“Hey, it’s Magnus,” Magnus said. 

“Hey, yeah, come on up,” Alec buzzed him in before quickly going back into the bedroom. He had a blazer hanging over the back of his desk chair just in case he was underdressed. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Max standing with his back to him without a shirt on while he looked in the fridge. 

“We have no food,” Max said, not turning towards him. 

“Well, take ten bucks out of my wallet and order yourself some dinner,” Alec replied. 

“Sweet,” Max grabbed a soda from the fridge before closing it and grabbing Alec’s wallet, taking the money out as he leaned against the counter, “you look good,”

“Thanks,” Alec ran his hand through his hair. 

“Oh now you just ruined it,” Max put his drink down and went to fix his hair. Then there was a knock at the door. 

“Oh, is that him?” Max asked. 

“Yes, go! Shoo!” Alec pushed him away and out of the kitchen. 

“Feel free to not come home tonight,” Max called. 

“Get out! Don’t come out until we leave,” Alec said. Not that he wanted to hide his little brother from Magnus, but he didn’t want him drooling over Magnus. More than that, he didn’t want Max to embarrass him anymore than he knew he was going to embarrass himself. 

Alec took a breath in before going towards the door. He ran his hand through his hair again before he unlocked his front door and opened it. He immediately felt underdressed because Magnus looked amazing. He was dressed more like he was in the many pictures Alec had looked at since discovering who Magnus was. He had a full face of makeup, his hair was spiked, and had on more jewelry than his mother owned. He was dressed to the nines with a dark shirt button down, a jacket that wasn’t quite a blazer, but still hugged in body beautiful, and leather pants that left nothing to Alec’s imagination. 

“You look...amazing,” Alec said, after taking a moment to just look at him. 

“Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself, darling,” Magnus said with a smile, then he took a small package out from behind his back, “this is for you,”

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Alec said, still accepting the package from him. 

“Of course I did,” Magnus said, “I didn’t know if you liked flowers but I figured you could use this,” 

Alec undid the ribbon around the box and pulled the lid off. He gasped as he saw what was probably the most beautiful fountain pen he had ever seen. 

“Oh, Magnus, this is beautiful,” Alec said, not wanting to take the pen out of the box, afraid he’d break it, “you really didn’t have to,” 

“Well I wanted to,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Alec smiled, “so, what do you want to do tonight?”

“Sorry?” Magnus asked, confused as he thought Alec was making plans. 

“I’m kidding,” Alec said with a smile, “I have a reservation,” 

Magnus exhaled and laughed, “okay good. I panicked for a moment, I thought I was supposed to make plans,” 

“Just let me put this in my room and we’ll go,” Alec said. 

“This is gonna sound weird, but do you mind if I look out your window?” Magnus asked.

“It’s not a great view, but sure,” Alec replied. 

“I just want to make sure I wasn’t followed,” Magnus said, moving towards the window. 

“Alright,” Alec smiled and walked towards his room. Magnus made his way over towards the window and peeked out, looking down onto the street below him. He didn’t see anyone loitering around, but it was also dark and he was more than ten stories off the ground. He sighed, not wanting to have this night ruined. 

“You know, that view isn’t great,” 

Magnus jumped, turning from the window and seeing a kid standing in the hallway that led towards the bedrooms. 

“I know, I was looking for the paparazzi,” Magnus replied, “you’re Max, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Max, who was now wearing a shirt, walked forward and extended his hand, which Magnus shook. 

“Magnus Bane,” Magnus smiled, “but, I’m sure you know that,” 

“I do,” Max said, “what are you intentions with my brother?”

Magnus nearly chuckled at the kid who was clearly a lot younger than both him and Alec giving him the shovel talk. 

“I’m going to take him out, and I hope we’re going to have a wonderful night,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“But not too wonderful, right?” Max raised his eyebrows. 

“Of course not,” Magnus smiled. 

“Max!” 

Max turned and saw Alec coming down from the hallway, now wearing his blazer. 

“What happened to staying in your room?” Alec asked. 

“Well, I had to come out and meet the man you haven’t shut up about for the past two and a half weeks,” Max replied. 

“Go or you can pay for you own dinner,” Alec said. Max sighed and turned to go back to his room. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Max called as he went. Alec sighed and Magnus laughed. 

“I’m sorry about him,” Alec said. 

“He seems like a sweet kid,” Magnus said, “he wanted to make sure I had pure intentions,”

“And do you?” Alec flirted. 

“Not entirely,” Magnus smirked. 

“Shall we?” Alec asked, extending his arm. 

“We shall,” Magnus smiled, taking his arm. Alec led them out of the room and to the elevator. 

“So, where are we going?” Magnus asked when the elevator doors closed. 

“A Japanese restaurant uptown,” Alec replied, “you like Japanese food, right? I kinda just assumed from the pictures of sushi on your instagram…”

“Relax, Alexander, I love Japanese food,” Magnus smiled. The elevator reached the bottom floor and the doors opened. Alec was leaning against the side wall of the elevator as Magnus went to exit. 

The second he appeared in the doorway, he was immediately swarmed by paparazzi. 

“MAGNUS!”

“Magnus! Over here!”

“Magnus, what are you doing here?” 

“Smile for us, Magnus!”

“Shit,” Magnus cursed as they moved towards the elevator and tried to shove cameras in his face. Magnus instinctively shoved Alec back against the wall as he had moved to follow him out. He frantically clicked the button to shut the elevator door before anyone would dare to step in their with them. 

“Ugh,” Magnus groaned, putting his head in his hands before taking a deep breath in, “fuck, I’m sorry,”

“Do they follow you everywhere?” Alec asked. 

“Yeah, unfortunately,” Magnus said, “I thought I lost them on my way here, I’m so sorry,” 

“No, don’t worry about it,” Alec said, “we can just go back upstairs, it’s fine,”

“No, you made reservations,” Magnus replied, “we can leave separately and meet there,”

“Really, it’s fine,” Alec said, pressing the button to go back up to his floor, “we can send my brother to get us some food. There’s literally a Japanese place around the corner from here, and they’re actually better than the place I was going to take you to. As long as we’re together, that’s what I want to do tonight,”

Magnus sighed, “thank you, Alexander,” 

“You’re welcome,” Alec smiled, “and if I’m being honest, I’m not ready to be in the center of the media frenzy,”

“I’d never ask you to,” Magnus replied, “we’ll talk about that at some point, but for now, let’s just spend time together,”

“Great idea,” Alec smiled as the elevator door opened. The two walked out and back towards Alec’s apartment. Alec took out his keys and unlocked the door, where he saw Max sitting on his couch in only his underwear, eating chips and playing video games. Max looked up at them like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Is this what you do when I’m not home?” Alec asked, fighting back the smile. 

“Uh...what are you doing here?” Max asked.

“There were paparazzi in the lobby,” Magnus said bitterly. 

“Oh damn,” Max replied, “so, uh, what are you gonna do?”

“We’re gonna order from the Japanese place around the corner and you’re gonna pick it up,” Alec said, shutting the door. 

“Ugh, why me?” Max asked. 

“Cause I’m going to buy you food too,” Alec replied, “now give me my ten dollars back and get the menu from the kitchen,” 

Max sighed dramatically, “can I go put some pants on first?”

“Please,” Alec replied. Max stood and went back into his room. 

“He lives with you?” Magnus asked, not judging, just genuinely curious. 

“Technically he still lives with my parents,” Alec replied, “but he has a room here and he spends most of his time here anyway,” 

“And your parents are okay with that?” Magnus asked. 

“They really don’t care about him, or any of us, most of the time,” Alec sighed, “every once in a while they decide they want to be good parents and they demand Max comes home, but then things get out of hand again and he comes back,” 

“I see,” Magnus replied. 

“I’m sorry he’s here,” Alec sighed, “I’ll tell him to stay in his room,”

“If anything, I should be apologizing to you,” Magnus said, “I’m sure you had a wonderful night planned,”

“Please don’t worry about it,” Alec said, “like I said, as long as I’m with you, I don’t care what we do,”

Magnus smiled and nodded, “thank you for understanding,” 

+++

“Wait. Wait wait wait,” Magnus said through his laughter, “your brother did what!?”

Alec smiled, trying to hold back his laughter, “we went fishing with my dad and we were having a contest to see who to cast the furthest,”

Alec stopped to stifle a laugh. Magnus smiled and laughed at that. 

“And Jace, he thought if he got a running start he could cast it the furthest,” Alec said. 

“And then he just…” Magnus went to fill in the information Alec had given him earlier. 

“And then when he went to cast, he went to cast as hard as he could, he ended up throwing the whole pole and then fell into the lake,” Alec said, causing Magnus to burst out laughing. Alec smiled. It was now his personal mission to make Magnus laugh for the rest of his life. 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Magnus smiled.

“Oh, he’s a cocky bastard,” Alec replied, “which makes the story even better,” 

“I had a really great time tonight, Alexander,” Magnus said, standing up off the couch, “but I really do have to go. I have to be on set early tomorrow morning,” 

“Alright,” Alec said, hiding the disappointment in his voice. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning. He should probably go to bed soon too, “I had a good time, too,” 

“I want to see you again,” Magnus said, “if you want to see me again,”

“I do,” Alec said quickly, “I definitely do,”

“Good,” Magnus smiled. Alec stood and walked him towards the front door. 

“How are you going to avoid them?” Alec asked, referring to the paparazzi he assumed were still in the lobby. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus sighed, “I’ll figure it out,” 

“You could stay,” Alec said causing Magnus’ head to whip up. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Alec said quickly, “I’ll sleep on the couch, I just...they can’t stay here all night, can they?”

“Oh, they can and they well,” Magnus replied, “I appreciate the offer, but it’ll be worse if I stay,” 

“Okay,” Alec said softly with a smile as he met Magnus’ eyes. He let his eyes flicker down to Magnus’ lips. Oh, how he wanted to kiss him. 

“Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked. Alec, slightly taken aback by the question. No one had ever asked if they could kiss him. He smiled and nodded. He leaned down and met Magnus halfway, pressing their lips together in a tender kiss. 

It was easily the best kiss of Alec’s life. Not that he had much experience, but in the few short relationships he had had, he had never felt this connection with anyone. It felt like fireworks were going off around them as they stood in their own little world. 

“Did you feel that too?” Magnus asked softly when he pulled away. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Alec replied, hoping he and Magnus were referring to the same thing. 

“I’ll call you,” Magnus said, opening Alec’s door.

“Let me know when you get home,” Alec said. 

“I will,” Magnus smiled, “have a good night, Alexander,”

“You too,” Alec smiled. Magnus shut the door as he went off and Alec exhaled loudly, a huge smile on his face. He still felt Magnus’ lips on his, and he was drunk on the feeling. He didn’t bother to clean up the mess they had left in his living room. He walked into his room and flopped down onto his bed, replaying various parts of the night in his head. 

“Good night?” Max asked when he popped his head into Alec’s room. 

“Amazing,” Alec smiled, “an absolutely amazing night,”

“Good,” Max smiled, “see you in the morning,”

“See ya,” Alec just laid back on his bed and let himself drift off to sleep with his mind never leaving Magnus. 

***

_Two_

Alec was bouncing on his toes anxiously when he knocked on Magnus’ door. He had spent the better part of the last two weeks planning this date, and he was so nervous that something was going to go wrong. 

Alec stilled instantly when Magnus opened the door. His expression softened and he smiled when he saw his boyfriend standing in the doorway. He was dressed to the nines, as always, but Alec knew he had put a little extra effort in today, mainly because Alec asked him to. 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus smiled. 

“Hi,” Alec took a few steps forward and placed a kiss on his lips, “happy birthday, Magnus,”

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled and let his hand rest on Alec’s cheek. 

“This is for you,” Alec said, taking the box from behind his back and handing it to Magnus. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to get me anything,” Magnus said, unable to hide the smile that the gift brought to his face. 

“Of course I did, it’s your birthday,” Alec said. 

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled, “do I open it now or…?”

“You can if you want, or you can wait until we get back,” Alec replied. 

“We’re coming back?” Magnus said with a smirk. 

“Of course we’re coming back,” Alec took a few steps closer and kissed him deeply, clearly displaying his intentions. 

“Mmm I look forward to that,” Magnus smiled when Alec pulled away. 

“Well, we have plans first,” Alec smiled. 

“Then shall we get on with them?” Magnus asked. 

“Let’s,” Alec smiled, taking Magnus’ hand as the two moved towards Magnus’ back elevator. They chatted amiably as they made their way to Magnus’ car, which Magnus insisted Alec drive, then to the restaurant Alec had made reservations. He had spent nearly a month looking for the perfect restaurant to take Magnus for his birthday. He had finally found one that he knew that they’d both enjoy and would offer them enough privacy that they wouldn’t have to look over their shoulders; they’d just be able to enjoy himself. 

“Is this the place?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah…” Alec said as they pulled up to the valet, “is this okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Magnus said, leaning over the center console and pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Alec got out of the car and gave the key to valet before going around and opening the door for Magnus. 

“Such a gentleman,” Magnus said with a smile. 

“Well, I try,” Alec replied with a smile as he took Magnus’ hand. Magnus kept his head down as they walked from the valet to the door. Once inside, Magnus took a moment to look around and took in the dark ambience, but also the isolation of most of the tables. 

“Oh, Alexander this is wonderful,” Magnus said softly, still instinctively keeping his head down. 

“I’m glad you like it, it took me forever to find it,” Alec smiled. Magnus leaned into him as they were led to their table. When they arrived there was already a bottle of champagne sitting in an ice bucket on the table. When they sat, the waiter popped the bottle and poured them each a glass. 

“Happy birthday, Magnus,” Alec smiled, raising his glass to toast him. Magnus chuckled before tapping his glass to Alec’s and taking a sip. 

+++

“We have one more stop before we go home,” Alec said as he climbed back into the car, “I hope you don’t mind,”

“Not at all, as long as we go home at some point,” Magnus smiled, “because as much as I like you in that outfit, I would like you so much more out of that outfit,”

“Oh my god, I can’t with you,” Alec said, laughing as he drove off. 

“Do I get to know where we’re going?” Magnus asked, resting his hand on top of Alec’s, which was resting on the gear shift. 

“I mean, it’s nowhere special, don’t get excited,” Alec said, not looking at him. 

“Well, you’re taking me there, so it’s going to be special,” Magnus smiled. Alec squeezed his hand lightly as they continued on. 

“I thought we could just go for a walk through Central Park,” Alec said, “we don’t get to just be outside often, and since it’s dark I thought we could just...we don’t have to if you don’t want to…”

“No, no I want to,” Magnus squeezed his hand, “it’s just gonna be a little cold,”

“Well, yeah, it’s December,” Alec said, “but it’s better than nothing,”

“Are we just going to walk around aimlessly, or do we have a destination?” Magnus asked. 

“I kinda have a destination in mind,” Alec replied as he pulled over. 

“Lead the way then, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said when Alec took his hand. 

“Oh god don’t call me Mr. Lightwood,” Alec cringed, causing Magnus to laugh. Alec put his arm over Magnus’ shoulders and took Magnus’ hand in his and Magnus put his other arm around Alec’s waist. The two walked in a comfortable silence through the dark, occasionally passing someone on a late night run, but no one paid them any mind. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus said as they took a turn and stopped walking. In front of them stood a glorious fountain, still spraying water in the middle of the winter, surrounded by Christmas lights. 

“You like it?” Alec asked. 

“I love it,” Magnus smiled. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Alec asked. Magnus took a step away from him in shock, giving him an odd look. 

“Dance?” Magnus asked, “I still have nightmares from the last time we danced,”

“I’ve been practicing,” Alec replied, extending his hand. Magnus took it slowly with a smile on his face. Alec took his phone out of his pocket before resting it on the edge of the fountain. Alec pulled Magnus against him and began slowly moving with the music. 

“You continue to surprise me, Alexander,” Magnus said softly, looking up at Alec as the two moved together. 

“In good ways, I hope?” Alec asked. All Magnus could do was smile and kiss him. Alec continued to move as they kissed, losing himself in everything Magnus. Which ended up backfiring on both of them. They were moving and Alec didn’t notice that he was moving closer to the edge of the fountain until it was too late. His leg his the edge and he began to fall backwards. 

“Oh shit!” Alec said as he slipped. He couldn’t help but grab onto Magnus to try and hold himself up, but Magnus hadn’t been prepared. All Magnus did was lose his footing and fall with Alec. 

“AH!” Magnus screamed as they went down. They hit the water with a big splash. Magnus stayed mostly out of the water while Alec was completely submerged. Alec quickly brought his head above water and took in a deep breath before shaking his head, letting some of the water fall from his hair. 

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked frantically, as Alec began to...cry? Laugh? He couldn’t tell. Magnus put a hand on Alec’s cheek, moving his head so Magnus could see his face fully. 

“Yes,” Alec said with a huge grin on his face, “I’m fine. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention,”

“I mean, neither was I,” Magnus smiled. Alec laughed and put his head back down into the water, still laughing. He looked up at Magnus. He had remained largely dry. The smile on his face could end wars. Alec knew in that moment that he was in love with Magnus. Alec leaned up slightly and kissed him. 

“I love you,” Alec said softly as he pulled away from the kiss. He didn’t realize what he had said until he saw Magnus’ wide eyes. He panicked momentarily before Magnus’ face broke into a wide smile. 

“I love you, too,” Magnus said softly, running his hand through Alec’s hair. Alec smiled and kissed him again when he heard rustling nearby. 

“What was that?” Alec asked, pulling away. Magnus shrugged, not knowing what the sound was, but now they were both on edge. 

“Should we...should I go look?” Alec asked. 

“No,” Magnus said firmly, “no...we should just go,”

Alec nodded as Magnus climbed off him. They both climbed out of the fountain and Alec grabbed his phone before they began to hurry back to Magnus’ car. As much as Alec wanted to take Magnus’ hand, wrap his arm around him, keep his as close as physically possible, he resisted. They didn’t know what, or who, the sound was. 

As they continued walking, they heard footsteps behind them. They were far enough apart that no one would be able to draw conclusions about them, but if someone had seen them at the fountain, if someone had taken their picture in the fountain…

“Why are you following us?” Magnus asked, stopping and turning around. Alec stopped a few steps in front of him and looked back at the man who was about ten feet behind them and had a camera around his neck. Magnus looked the man dead in the eye. 

“If you’re not going to answer me, you better turn around and walk away before I call the cops,” Magnus said firmly. The man said nothing, only turning and walking the other way. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked softly once the man was out of earshot. 

“I should be asking you that question,” Magnus chuckled softly. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Alec asked, extending a hand to Magnus. He took Alec’s hand with a smile, and let him lead him home. 

***

_Three_

Alec always got anxious whenever he went to Magnus’ loft. Even though he’d been coming there for nearly half a year, he still got nervous. There were always paparazzi in or around the building, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. Little did they know that Magnus had a private elevator that led into a storeroom that led into the parking garage. Alec, unfortunately, was not able to use that elevator without Magnus. 

Every time, Alec had to walk through the lobby as inconspicuously as possible, past the paps, and into the main elevator. He always got anxious and assumed that they would figure him out. That he would walk in one day and be swarmed, and his life as he knew it would be over. He knew that as things got more and more serious with Magnus, they would need to come out to the public eventually. They both knew that, but going public with their relationship would change Alec’s life. 

For starters, he’d have to quit his job, and he was certainly not ready to do that yet. He would be harassed by parents and children alike who wanted something to do with someone as famous as Magnus. People could start showing up at the school, could start harassing him and his students, and he was not about to put his kids in any danger. Superfans in general were crazy, but Magnus’ superfans seemed to be a special brand of crazy. 

Additionally, he knew that his entire family would be a target, especially Max. They needed to wait until Max was out of college, because he knew that Max would be harassed if anyone found out or already knew who Max’s brother was. Which many of Max’s friends did. Alec had been down to the school multiple times, and there were pictures of Alec and Max all over his dorm. 

So he always got anxious coming through the building. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand and he wore a hoodie with the hood up, trying his best to hide his face so he couldn’t be recognized. He certainly recognized some of the paps, and it was their job to recognize people, so he knew it was only a matter of time before they recognized him. He nodded at the doorman, who knew who he was. Magnus wasn’t the only celebrity who lived in this building, and the building staff were paid handsomely to keep their many secrets. The paps always tried to get things out of them, but to no avail. 

He exhaled as the elevator door closed. The paps never made it past the lobby, so he knew he was safe. The elevator doors opened on the top floor and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a pap loitering right outside Magnus’ double doors. 

The two of them made eye contact. Alec panicked, thinking they might’ve been figured out. The man made no move to take his photo, which made Alec relax slightly, but now he needed to figure out what to do. 

“Whoops, wrong floor,” Alec laughed before turning around and practically running back into the elevator. He knew it was suspicious, but he couldn’t exactly go walking up to Magnus’ door with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Once the elevator doors shut he quickly took out his phone and called Magnus.

“Hello, darling. Are you-” 

“There’s a pap right outside your door,” Alec cut him off. 

“What?” Magnus voice sounded panicked. 

“I just came up in the elevator and when I stepped off and there was a pap leaning right up against the wall next to your door,” Alec elaborated, “if you looked out the peephole you wouldn’t be able to see him,”

“Where are you now?” Magnus asked. 

“I’m back in the elevator,” Alec said just as the elevator began to move, “oh, and I guess I’m going down,”

“Okay, um, just go down to the lobby. I’ll call the front desk and have someone take you up in my personal elevator,” Magnus replied.

“Okay, see you soon,” Alec nodded. 

“I love you,” 

“I love you, too,” Alec hung up the phone and exhaled just as the elevator doors opened, and a mother entered with her two kids. Alec smiled at them as they did and they made their way down to the lobby. Alec loitered for a moment once the doors opened, watching the mother go before he made his way over to the front desk. 

“Follow me, please,” the doorman said. Alec nodded and followed him through a door. The hallways twisted and turned before they entered a storage room. The doorman led him into a service elevator in the back of the room. They both got in and the doorman scanned a keycard before pressing the button on the wall. 

Moments later the doors opened into Magnus’ apartment. Alec saw Magnus pacing in the living room as both he and the doorman exited. 

“Mr. Bane, I am so sorry,” the doorman said, catching Magnus’ attention, “I have notified security and they are handling it right now,” 

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled, “and thank you for bringing him up,”

“It’s the least we could do,” the doorman smiled, “enjoy your evening,” 

Magnus waved as the doorman reentered the elevator and the doors shut. Immediately Magnus moved across the room to Alec. 

“Darling, are you alright?” Magnus asked. 

“I’m fine, are you alright?” Alec asked. 

“A little shaken, but nothing that I’m not used to,” Magnus sighed before he noticed the flowers in Alec’s hands, “are those for me?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Alec said sheepishly, extending the bouquet out to him. 

“What’s the occasion?” Magnus asked, taking the bouquet from Alec’s hands and sniffing at it lightly. 

“No occasion,” Alec replied, “you just mentioned that no one had ever gotten you flowers before so I thought…”

Magnus remembered. He had offhandedly mentioned on their last date that no one had ever actually gotten him flowers. He teared up at Alec’s thoughtfulness, having never experienced this type of care with any of his partners before. 

“Did I...did I do something wrong?” Alec panicked, seeing the tears forming in Magnus’ eyes. 

“No! No, darling, the opposite in fact,” Magnus sniffled, wiping his eyes slightly, “just...no one’s ever really thought of me like that,”

“Well, clearly they didn’t deserve you,” Alec smiled. 

“No, they didn’t,” Magnus laughed a little before kissing him, “thank you, Alexander. I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Alec smiled. 

***

_Four_

Alec sighed as he opened the fridge in the teacher’s lounge. There he saw his lunchbox with his name on it. He could’ve put his lunchbox with his students’ and you’d think he was one of them. The only thing that differed was the contents of said lunchbox. 

He walked over to one of the tables. He was the only one in there right now, as he had brought his kids to lunch a little earlier. He knew his colleagues would join him soon. He opened the lunchbox and pulled out the tupperware the held his salad. 

He pouted as he opened the tupperware. He had recently been trying to eat better because he’d been having some stomach issues, but that didn’t mean he was excited to eat the pathetic salad that sat in front of him. 

“Hey, Alec,” 

Alec looked up and gave his colleague Andrew Underhill a smile. 

“Hey, Underhill,” Alec replied, pulling out his small tupperware of dressing for his salad. 

“There’s a guy outside asking about you,” Underhill said as he sat down. 

“What? Who?” Alec asked. 

“I don’t know,” Underhill said, “he wouldn’t tell me his name, just asked me to tell Alexander Lightwood that he was outside looking for him,” 

Alec narrowed his eyes, “and he’s just loitering around outside?” 

“Yeah, it’s a little creepy,” Underhill replied, “I have half a mind to call the cops”

“I’ll handle it,” Alec stood, still slightly confused. 

“Be careful,” Underhill said, “if you’re not back in twenty minutes I’m coming to check on you,”

“Thank you,” Alec exited the teacher’s lounge and went towards the back door. He had an idea of who it might be, but was still onguard as he went outside. Across the blacktop, he saw the man in question standing against a basketball hoop. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked as he got slightly closer. Magnus turned towards him and smiled, “what the hell are you doing here?”

“What? Am I not allowed to bring my boyfriend lunch?” Magnus asked, lifting the takeout bag as Alec approached him. Alec was quite shocked to see him there. In the little over a year they had been dating Magnus had never once showed up at his school. 

“You can,” Alec said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his lips, which Magnus melted into.

“I saw that sad salad you made yourself this morning before I left,” Magnus said, looking into the bag, “I thought you’d rather a panini,”

“Oh, you really are an angel,” Alec said with a smile. 

Magnus laughed at that, “oh I’m not angel, darling, but I appreciate the compliment,”

“Magnus,” Alec reprimanded, “we talked about this,”

“Right...sorry,” Magnus sighed. 

“It’s fine,” Alec smiled and kissed him, “no one’s allowed to be mean to you, not even you,”

“Yeah, yeah I know,” Magnus scoffed, “so are we going to eat this food, or what?” 

“Where are we going to eat it?” Alec asked, knowing they couldn’t go into the teacher’s lounge with all Alec’s colleagues. All Magnus did was extend his hand. Alec looked at his watch, knowing he had about forty five more minutes until his lunch break was over. He smiled and took Magnus’ hand.

“This way, darling,” Magnus said, leading him towards the woods on the other side of the playground. 

“Are you going to murder me?” Alec joked. 

“Oh, no. You’re much too attractive to murder,” Magnus replied. Alec chuckled at that. Magnus pulled him a little deeper into the woods before stopped at the blanket that Magnus had laid out on the forest floor. 

“You up for a picnic?” Magnus asked. Alec smiled and all he could do was kiss his boyfriend. 

“That sounds amazing,” Alec’s heart fluttered. No one had ever done anything this kind for him before.

“ALEC? ALEC!?” 

“Shit,” Alec cursed as he heard Underhill calling him. 

“Who’s that?” Magnus asked. 

“Underhill. The guy you scared half to death asking about me,” Alec replied

“Oh, the attractive one?” Magnus asked, looking at him.

“Attractive?” Alec asked. 

“You don’t think so?” Magnus asked. 

“I mean, yeah I guess he is,” Alec replied. 

“So you do find him attractive?” Magnus raised his eyebrows. 

“Oh relax he has something going on with Lorenzo,” Alec replied. 

“The principal?” 

“Yeah,”

“Ooo, scandal,” 

“ALEC!?” Underhill yelled

“Yeah I’ll tell you in a bit,” Alec replied. He looked out through the trees and saw Underhill coming quickly in their direction. 

“Oh shit he’s coming this way,” Magnus said. 

“I’ll take care of him,” Alec pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ lips before coming out of the trees and meeting Underhill. 

“Oh, thank god,” Underhill sighed, “I thought he murdered you, or something,”

“No, no,” Alec put his hands on his hips, “it was actually my boyfriend. He brought me lunch,”

“He knows he can come inside, right?” Underhill asked 

“Yeah, he’s just a very private person,” Alec said quickly, “so we’re gonna eat out here,” 

“In the woods?” Underhill asked. 

“He brought a whole picnic blanket,” Alec smiled.

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Underhill smiled, “I wish Lorenzo would do stuff like that for me, but he’s too scared we’ll get caught,”

“You just have to perfect the art of sneaking,” Alec smiled, “it gets easier,”

Underhill narrowed his eyes, “right,”

“While I love talking to you, I only have a half hour left of my lunch break,” Alec said looking at his watch, “and I don’t want to keep him waiting,”

“Of course,” Underhill smiled, “have a good time,”

“I will,” Alec smiled, “and feel free to auction off my salad,”

“Ha! I don’t think anyone wants that,” Underhill laughed. Alec smiled and waved as he turned away before he turned back and rejoined Magnus. 

“Are we good?” Magnus asked. 

“Yup,” Alec replied, popping the p when he did before joining Magnus on the blanket. 

“Good, now spill the tea,” Magnus said, unboxing their lunch.

“What?” Alec asked.

“The tea. About Underhill and Lorenzo,” Magnus repeated

“What tea? You didn’t bring any tea,” Alec looked around, only seeing the two water bottles Magnus had set out from them. 

“Oh, darling, you need to spend more time on twitter,” Magnus sighed, “I’m asking for the gossip. The story behind Underhill and Lorenzo,”

“Ohhh,” Alec took a bite of his panini, appreciating it so much more than he would’ve the salad, “actually, I think I have heard that expression before,”

“You probably have, now spill,” Magnus smiled. Alec smiled back before launching into the story that only he knew, and he knew Mangus wouldn’t tell. 

***

_Five_

“Oh, Alexander,” Magnus’ moaned. Alec had his lips on Magnus’ neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin as his lover quivered below him, pulling at the ropes on his wrists. 

Then there was a knock at Alec’s front door. 

Alec heard it but he chose to ignore it, assuming it was a solicitor. Since the last time Max had walked in on them he always texted when he was on his way to ensure he wouldn’t walk in on them again. He went back to focusing on Magnus and slowly taking him apart. 

Then they knocked again. 

“Do you need to get that?” Magnus asked. 

“Probably just a solicitor,” Alec replied, “no talking,” 

Magnus promptly shut his mouth as Alec went back to his body, letting his lips travel lower, over his chest before swirling his tongue around his nipple. 

Then they knocked a third time. 

Alec groaned, “I need to get that, don’t I?”

“You should,” Magnus replied. 

“I’ll be back,” Alec sighed, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ lips, “don’t go anywhere,”

“I don’t really have a choice, darling,” Magnus pulled a little at the ropes around his wrist. Alec smiled before he grabbed his robe from the back of his door and put it on. Whoever was at the door knocked again as Alec walked into his living room.

“I’m coming!” Alec yelled. He unlocked his door and was shocked to see Izzy standing outside his door. 

“Ah, big brother, finally. I was starting to think you weren’t home,” Izzy said as she pushed past him into the apartment.

“Uh, what are you doing here?” Alec asked, closing the door. 

“What? Am I not allowed to drop in on my favorite brother?” Izzy asked. 

“Not when I’m in the middle of something,” Alec replied, still standing by the door. 

“What were you in the middle of?” Izzy asked. 

“I...um...I was about to get in the shower,” Alec panicked, “I have a lot of work I need to get done before tomorrow,”

“What do you have to do? I could help, I love designing your worksheets, you know,” Izzy said. 

“You won’t like this. I have to cut out a whole bunch of stuff for a solar system project,” Alec replied. It wasn’t a lie. He did need to do that, but he had more pressing matters at hand at the moment. Most notably, his boyfriend who was still pinned to his bed.

“You teach the solar system in kindergarten?” Izzy asked. 

“The basics,” Alec said. 

“Oh, well I could start while you get in the shower,” Izzy stood, “probably won’t hurt to have an extra set of hands,”

She went to go towards Alec’s room, but Alec moved quickly to block her from the hallway. 

“No, really, I’m good. The cutting relaxes me,” Alec lied. It didn’t. He hated it. But Izzy absolutely could not go into his bedroom right now. 

“You hate cutting things out,” Izzy said, narrowing her eyes, “what are you hiding, Alec?”

Alec silently cursed himself for letting his sister know him so well. 

“Oh my god, you have someone in your room!” Izzy smiled, “why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve left,”

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Alec sighed, trying to hide his blush, “now, will you please get out?”

“Oh my god, you’re such a teacher,” Izzy laughed, “having a guy over at three pm on a Sunday,”

“Okay, stop mocking me and get out,” Alec said, pushing her towards the door. 

“Go get some, brother,” Izzy smiled, grabbing the door handle, “love you,”

“Yeah, sure you do,” Alec smirked. Izzy flipped him off as she shut the door behind him. Alec almost ran back into his room where he found Magnus still laid out on his bed in all his naked glory. 

“Who was that?” Magnus asked. 

“My sister,” Alec replied, “just dropping by for a friendly visit,”

“Is she gone?” Magnus asked, panicking slightly. 

“I wouldn’t be here if she wasn’t,” Alec untied his robe and let it fall onto the floor dramatically, “now, I believe we were in the middle of something?”

“Oh, we most definitely were,” Magnus smiled. Alec stalked over to him before leaning down over him and catching his lips in a searing kiss. 

***

_Six_

Izzy, Jace, and Max ran through the rain as they made their way into their older brother’s apartment building. They were all going over for dinner, and Jace and Izzy had been kind enough to go and pickup Max so he wouldn’t have to take the subway in the rain. Max got out his keys and got them into the building. 

Max was the only one who had a key to Alec’s apartment since he used to live there, and he was still welcomed there whenever he wanted. It wasn’t that Izzy and Jace weren’t welcomed whenever, but Max knew about Magnus. 

They took the elevator up and made their way down the end of the hall towards Alec’s apartment. Once they were outside the door, Max took a moment to pause and listen inside. 

“What are you waiting for?” Izzy asked. 

“I always listen for a second,” Max replied, “you don’t wanna know what I’ve walked in on,” 

“I don’t,” Jace said quickly, causing his siblings to chuckle. Max, after satisfied with not being able to hear anything, put his key in the lock and turned it. 

The second he opened the door, he realized that the reason that he didn’t hear anything was because Alec and Magnus were moaning into each other’s mouths. He tried to close the door before Izzy and Jace could see, but it was too late. 

All three stopped dead in their tracks at the scene she saw in front of them. Someone they couldn’t see was underneath their brother as the two laid down on the couch. Alec’s shirt was off, and his pants had slipped partially off his hips as the hands of the person below him were resting firmly on his bare ass. 

“Come on guys!” Max yelled, “we talked about this!” 

“Mmm...sorry, Max,” Alec pulled away from Magnus and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw all three of his siblings there. 

“Max, I truly am sorry but your brother is just too damn-” Magnus stopped mid-sentence when he sat up a little to rest on his elbow and saw Alec’s other two siblings standing in the doorway. 

Izzy yelped when she saw Magnus and Jace took a step back, neither quite knowing how to react to seeing Magnus Bane in their brother’s living room. Not only was Magnus Bane in Alec’s living room, but he was shirtless, on his couch, underneath Alec with one hand still on his ass, and with a raging boner. 

Max was the first to act, shutting the door and locking it quickly to keep the prying eyes of the neighbors off them. Then Alec moved quickly, standing up, causing Magnus’ hand to come out of his pants, letting them fall a little more as they did. Alec pulled his pants up and went around behind the couch, looking for his shirt. 

“What the hell are you guys doing here?!” Alec hissed, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing Magnus his. 

“We’re here for dinner,” Max replied when both Izzy and Jace proved incapable of speaking. 

“You weren’t supposed to be here til seven!” Alec yelled, trying to fix his hair. 

“It is seven,” Max replied, “I’m sorry. I tried to listen at the door and when I didn’t hear anything...” 

“Hang on,” Izzy said, regaining her ability to speak. Then she pointed at Magnus, “is that Magnus Bane?”

“Yes, this is Magnus Bane,” Magnus said, standing as he buttoned the last few buttons of his shirt. 

“Alec,” Jace looked at his brother, “why is Magnus Bane in your living room?”

“Because...he’s my boyfriend,” Alec said, not meeting either of their gazes. 

“He’s your WHAT?!” Izzy screamed. 

“His boyfriend,” Magnus said, going over and taking Alec’s hand as if them making out on the couch wasn’t proof enough. 

“Where the...how did...what?” Izzy breathed out. 

“Remember the carnival?” Alec asked. 

“The carnival?” Jace asked, eyebrows raised, “he’s the same guy?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied. 

“Which means I sold tickets to Magnus Bane and I didn’t even know,” Izzy threw her hands up in the air, knowing she was selling ride tickets that night. 

“You technically didn’t,” Magnus replied, “I sent my goddaughter to buy the tickets. I didn’t want to make a scene,”

“His goddaughter was in my class two years ago,” Alec added.

“That carnival?! The one two years ago?!” Izzy nearly yelled, “how the hell did you not tell us?!” 

“That’s my fault,” Magnus piped up, “with the general obsession with me as a person, the amount of harassment and hatred and quite honestly death threats that Alec would get if we went public with this relationship...he’d have to quit his job and spend the rest of his life as my arm candy,”

“Which I would love to do,” Alec cut in.

“Yes, darling, but you love your job,” Magnus replied, “and I’d never ask him to do that for me. We’ll stay hidden in the shadows forever if we have to,”

“Then why did Max know and we didn’t?” Izzy asked, a little hurt. 

“I couldn’t keep it from him,” Alec said, “he basically lived with me,”

“I was here when he found out who Magnus was,” Max added, “he couldn’t exactly keep it from me if he wanted to,” 

“Right,” then Jace took a step towards Magnus with his hand outstretched, “it’s nice to meet you, Magnus. I’m Jace,”

“Hi,” Magnus said, shaking his hand. He decided not to mention that he had pretty much figured out that he was Jace, but then he turned to Izzy, “I assume you must be Isabelle?” 

“Uh...yeah,” Izzy said, not even noticing his outstretched hand. 

“Right,” Magnus said, bringing it back to his side, “who wants a drink?” 

“Me,” Alec said without hesitation. 

“Me,” Max chimed in. 

“Orders?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t care what it is, just make me something strong,” Alec said, “beer for Jace and Izzy, and nothing for Max,” 

“Aww come on, man!” Max whined. 

“You’re not twenty-one,” Alec said. 

“I turn twenty-one in two months,” Max protested. 

“And in two months, you can have something,” Alec said. Max groaned and flopped on the couch. Magnus caught his eye and cocked his head towards the kitchen, indicating for Max to follow him. Max almost jumped off the couch before following Magnus into the kitchen. Alec turned back towards his siblings, with an apologetic expression on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he offered, “I know it’s not much but...it’s all I can say,” 

“It’s okay, big brother, I understand,” Izzy said, taking a few steps closer to him, and resting her hand on his arm, “as long as you’re happy,”

“I am happy,” Alec said with a smile, “the happiest I’ve ever been,”

“And that’s all we ask,” Izzy smiled. Alec pulled his sister into a hug. 

“Do mom and dad know?” Jace asked. 

“Ha! No,” Alec said, pulling away from Izzy, “I’m gonna tell them eventually...or maybe not at all,”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to hide this from them forever,” Jace chuckled. Alec shrugged as Magnus and Max came back into the living room with drinks in their hands. Alec didn’t say anything to the extra beer he saw in Max’s hand, just rolled his eyes. Max passed drinks to Izzy and Jace while Magnus came over to Alec with two martinis in hand, one of which Alec went to reach for. 

“Uh-uh,” Magnus tsked, pulling the drink away from him. Alec sighed.

“Really, babe?” Alec said with a smile on his face. Magnus’ expression didn’t change, so Alec sighed dramatically before pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Magnus hummed and smiled before handing him the drink which Alec accepted. 

“Are you the reason he started drinking hard liquor?” Izzy asked. Magnus tensed slightly. 

“Uh...yes,” he said, not meeting Izzy’s eye, not sure if she was mad.

“He must really like you then,” Izzy said with a smile, taking a sip of her drink, “I got him to drink two sips of a martini on my twenty-first birthday and that’s it,” 

Magnus laughed, “he can get through more than two sips now,” 

“Alright, so,” Alec said, cutting off the conversation before Izzy could reveal anything else about him, “I kinda lost track of time-”

“Yeah we saw that,” Max said, taking a sip of the beer in his hand. 

“You know, you could at least pretend to hide that from me,” Alec said, glaring at Magnus for giving his little brother alcohol. 

“Oh loosen up, brother,” Max said, making a point to take another sip. 

Alec sighed, “is everyone okay with takeout?” 

Everyone nodded. 

“I’ll take care of it, darling,” Magnus said, turning back towards the kitchen were he knew Alec had a stack of take out menus. 

“No, babe, I got it,” Alec said, grabbing his arm. 

“Come with me then,” Magnus said, taking his hand. 

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” Alec smiled. Izzy looked at her older brother before turning to Jace, who had the same smile on his face that she had on hers. Their brother was happy, and that’s all they asked for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Check out the other works in the series or if you want something else, check out my other Malec story, Steal My Heart


End file.
